Angels and Demons
by tinyrannosaurus
Summary: If you've been blinded by tranquility for several years, what happens when your biggest foreign wonder/fear is suddenly cast? Well that's what poor angel Misaki is discovering in his life. What happens when he encounters a forbidden demon, Akihiko, who seems to have a strange attraction to him? Questions will be asked, and answered! Yaoi, AU, OOC, etc. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_I present to you all, my third posted fanfiction!_

_But unlike my other two, this one I typed out from scratch before posting rather than copying and pasting previously written work._

_So here's the scoop:_

**_Obvious yaoi AU is obvious. _**_I simply know no other way than AUs._

_You've been warned.  
_

_Also, they need to make those summary things longer, ugh. Here's a better summary:_

_Since his parents' death nearly ten years ago, Misaki has been surrounded by nothing but light and peace, keeping him distracted from the horrors outside of the overworld in which he resides in. His brother and head of the company, Takahiro, had shielded his younger brother from any drop of potential evil, in concern for the boy's mental health. But when Misaki suddenly faces a demon named Akihiko, a creature he had always learned to avoid, he has trouble doing so when he is trapped said demon's home. In fear for his life, Misaki lets nature take control as he always does- unable to fend for himself. But does he actually need to fend for himself, or will this creature go against everything he'd learned his whole life, and become the new shield for Misaki?_

_Find out in your following. c:_

_Enjoy chapter one~!_

* * *

In the peaceful overworld of Nihon Takai, or _High Japan_, the birds chirped harmoniously in tune with the roar of the waterfall and the flow of the river. The leaves of the trees dances in the wind ever so gracefully, seeping through slits in the green grass, causing it to sing. It was an environment that had short-lived peace, and the guardians who dwelled there intended to keep it that way for as long as they could.

In an authority house entirely made of pearl, the elite angels all joined together in the main hall for their weekly informational gathering. Their leader, Takahiro, sat on the end of the pearl table. All sat after him.

"_All present?_" The head angel asked. "_Hiroki?_"

"_Present._"

"_Shinobu?_"

"_Present._"

"_Misaki?_"

No answer.

Takahiro growled in frustration. "_Of course. Wait here. I'll go find him myself._"

* * *

Currently playing the role of the epicenter of the cherry blossom trees, a young angel named Misaki sat in the grass, picking the flowers. He wasn't like the others- he was born with very small, weak wings, and to his shame; he could not fly. But he went on just fine, as far as he was concerned. What made him strong was his curiosity and his determination. Of course, certain skeptical relatives thought differently.

Misaki petted the small brush of flowers with his hand. The way they moved back and fourth with his hand was enticing to him. And they felt, looked, and smelled nice, so the boy took the time to "_stop and smell the roses_" if you will. His prying nature encouraged his small hand to grasp one of the flower's stems and begin to tug.

_I bet Nii-chan will like these flowers, too,_ the angel thought to himself. _I should bring him one. Just one._

As he tugged the stem of the flower, he heard shouting from behind him. He recognized it as Takahiro's voice. He paused his task to turn around and face his older brother, who he feared had been upset due to the tone of voice he was using. While he was right, it was also blended with a shrill of angst. Confused, Misaki innocently arched a brow.

"_What is it, Nii-chan?_"

"_Get away from those! Don't pick them!_" Takahiro shouted at his naive brother. Misaki began to feel panicked from Takahiro's vehement behavior and stood up quickly, forgetting he still had a tight hold on the stem, and tore the flower out of the ground as he stood. Takahiro gasped as he hauled towards his brother quite quickly in the air. Misaki brought the flower up to look at it, and watched it begin to turn a gruesome shade of red. The petals fell off one by one, and spikes formed on the stem, squelching holes in the poor boy's hand. He cried out in pain as he threw the monstrous flower down, blood dripping from his hand.

The flower shook back and fourth like a fish out of water on the ground. It gave off a black, smokey aura and began to make disgruntled sounds. Misaki shook in fear, not knowing what to do. The flower then seemed to grow bigger, and kept rocking more and more until the top of the stem was facing Misaki. He didn't understand how, but it felt as though the flower had shot him a cold look. A dark, cold, cruel look- Misaki could feel it in his heart. He then heard a dark voice that said, "_take my hand._"

Misaki came back to his senses, and all the darkness faded away as Takahiro arrived at the scene and stomped on the flower quite hard. It disintegrated into black ash, and everything was still- except a certain eighteen year old angel who was still in shock from it all.

Takahiro breathed heavily, telling himself it was done. He looked over at his younger brother, who was frozen by this point. He could see the sparkle of tears beginning to form in his eyes. Concerned, and also quite annoyed, Takahiro sighed loudly.

"_Are you okay?_" The head angel asked.

Misaki nodded slowly, then brought his hand up to his eye level. The blood continued to drip, soon joined by tears from the young boy's eyes.

"_It hurts..._" he whimpered.

Takahiro approached his brother, gently taking his hand in his own. He sighed yet again as he reached for some of the cloth that was already being used to keep Misaki's right wing from bleeding. He ripped off a portion and wrapped it around Misaki's small hand, stopping the blood for a decent amount of time.

"_Better?_" Takahiro asked.

Misaki nodded, curling his fingers into a fist. He clenched his hand rather tightly to ease the pain before wiping the dirt from the ground off of his pure white clothes.

Takahiro then grabbed his younger brother's wrist, catching Misaki's attention.

"_What did I tell you about hellions?_"

"_Hellions?_" Misaki blinked.

"_Those flowers you were just messing with. They're called hellions._" Takahiro rubbed his forehead in frustration. "_We've already had this conversation. They're demonic weeds planted here by intrusive rogues. They're **dangerous**, Misaki. I've already told you to watch out for things like this._"

Misaki looked down sadly. "_I'm sorry. I just like flowers. Like Okaasan did._"

Takahiro couldn't shake the wave of guilt that suddenly touched his heart at Misaki's response. He sighed one more time before putting his large hand atop Misaki's small head.

"_Just.. watch your back. I may not always be around to help you out. Alright?_"

Misaki nodded, wiping a tear from his eye.

* * *

As they flew back (Takahiro flew, Misaki walked), Misaki was walking in all kinds of different quirky ways. He waddled like a penguin, then took rather large steps as he lifted his legs all the way up into the air before setting it back down on the ground again. At times, he would lose his balance and begin to top over, but always managed to regain his self control. Takahiro couldn't count the amount of heart attacks he experienced during this short trip.

The silence was broken after a moment or two by the young boy.

"_Nii-chan? Why do we have to avoid demons?_" He asked.

"_You're joking, right?_" Takahiro replied flatly. "_Why would you even need to ask a question like that? It should be obvious._"

Misaki shrugged his shoulders innocently before jumping onto a rock, and jumping down again. "_I don't know, really._"

"_Have you forgotten it was a demon who killed our parents?_"

Misaki stopped walking and looked down at the ground. He felt a sting in his heart, and in his eyes from brewing bodily raindrops. He was silent. Takahiro stopped flying to gracefully land back on the ground. "_Misaki?_"

Misaki remained still and silent. His face was hidden under his hair as he continued to stare at the grass. "_Misaki, I'm sorry I brought it up, but you asked._" Misaki looked back up quickly with a doleful look on his face. It was almost as if he had forgotten the last five minutes. He smiled at his brother quite cutely.

"_I'm fine, Nii-chan!_" he called as he raised a hand in the air as high as it could go. "_Let's keep going!_" Rather than walking, he began to sprint back to the main castle of Nihon Takai. Takahiro blinked in confusion, but brushed off the sudden strange behavior as a glitch in the boy's brain again. Misaki was merely born with smaller wings, but Takahiro took that as a sign of a mental illness. The fact that Misaki was naive, curious, and simple-minded didn't help discredit Takahiro's theory. The truth was, Misaki was alright in the head. He was just young. So young and helpless that Takahiro felt the need to not keep an eye but both at once on the boy 24/7. If he didn't, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him.

"_Nii-chan?_" Misaki repeated.

Takahiro sighed. "_What is it, Misaki?_"

"_Maybe not all demons are bad,_" Misaki said, paying no mind to the potential reaction to the nonsense he was spitting. Takahiro was silent, not even knowing how to react to Misaki's claim. It was so wrong, and so explicit in the world in which they lived on, saying good things about demons. Every angel knew they were nothing but evil rogues who wanted nothing more than destruction and torment of innocent lives.

Misaki took Takahiro's silence as a consideration. He giggled to himself, and continued skipping to town hall.

Takahiro gulped. He was concerned for his brother.

* * *

Nihon Hikui was obviously quite different from the overworld. This was the underworld of Japan, filled with said rogues who were despised by all, the angelic guardians in particular. It consisted of opposing nature, and inhabitants themselves. Whatever an angel wasn't, a demon was. Since angels were in the light of being perfect, you can imagine the typical demon's lifestyle.

One of the few things they had in common was the way they ruled. They had a head demon, Fuyuhiko. His two sons Haruhiko and Akihiko sat at his right hand, but never paid any mind to the responsibilities of being potential leaders. They were always off doing their own thing, in more ways than one, much to their father's discontent. But he hadn't the time or resources to completely control the way his offspring lived, so he let them be most of the time.

They weren't as organized, but more organized than you would imagine a demonic civilization to be. As chaotic as it seemed, there was a hint of order in the way they did things. A majority, that is. The same couldn't be said for every individual demon, such as the one who killed the Takahashi's parents. It went against their own idea of Genevic Convention, but the unpredictable actions of one or more out of the majority could not be helped.

The two separate supernatural civilizations dwelled in spite of each other. While they were at odds, official so-called "war" hadn't broken out in several decades. But that didn't mean it couldn't break out at any time. They both had several grudges to hold against one another. And if these two worlds, or if _two particular individuals from these worlds_, were to ever collide, cross paths, become conjoining with each other... the results were unpredictable.

* * *

**A/N **_So how was it?_

_Goooooooood?_

_Well, I hope so. I know the story seems a little cheesy now but I think it will grow more cultivated over time._

_I know this because while I've already gotten the basic story line plotted out, events such as the demonic flower come spontaneously during my writing to fill in the time. Call it 'fanfiction fluff', if you will. But, you have to keep it interesting somehow!_

_And yes I put all the semes in hell. That's just the way it goes. XD_

_So should I continue?_

**_-Tiny_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Helloooo everybahdie. _

_I feel bad for not updating this story in awhile. So here's chapter two. c:_

* * *

"_Wake up!_" The head angel called throughout the entire dozing dome. He pounded on every last door, startling every last poor winged man awake. He shot quickly through every level of the dome until no door was left untouched. "_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_" Takahiro shouted repeatedly, on each knock, between each knock, and then some.

All at their own pace, the angels popped out of their slumber and their rooms soon after. They strenuously flapped their wings down to the main hall, presumed to be where they met during potential emergencies such as this one. Misaki was the last to poke his head out of his door. He yawned cutely before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"_What's going on?_" Misaki asked tiredly.

"_I don't know,_" a passing Shinobu replied. "_But it sounds urgent. We should hurry._" The dirty-blonde haired angel sped off in the air. Misaki let out of a small gasp before his expression conveyed a state panic.

"_Wait!_" he reached out an arm in an informative gesture. However Shinobu did not seem to hear him as he kept flying away speedily. Misaki turned back to his bedroom, considering changing clothes before leaving. All the other angels had zipped away in their night attire, so Misaki paid no mind to his current appearance, which was simply a plain white silk robe which had a rip in the back to free his small wings, with white silk pants underneath, white socks and white slippers. He tied the rope around his waist firmly before taking off to the main hall on foot. He was only halfway there by the time every other angel in the overworld had already arrived and had been seated in their empowered cathedra around the pearl table.

"_We've found a massive implantation of the demon's underground 'spy' weeds,_" Takahiro explained to the elders. "_And I think I know who put them there and where to find them._"

"_Shouldn't we leave it alone?_" A disturbed Hiroki imputed. "_I mean, that could be a really dangerous risk._"

"_We've been leaving it alone too long. This is the fifth time in a month they've tried to pull this trick. And if I hadn't of found them all five times, they would know all of our secrets. We can't let that happen. We can't just sit around here and wait for them to do it again. They need to be stopped. I need a group of elite volunteers to come with me to help put a stop to it._"

"_And where exactly would we be going?_" Shinobu asked, tapping his finger on the table.

"_To Nihon Hikui._"

Every present angel gasped in surprise.

"_That's suicide, Takahiro,_" Hiroki commented.

"_Not if we stand together as the guardians we were meant to be,_" the raven-haired angel countered. "_It's do or die, kill or be killed. So, who's with me-_"

"_Nii-chan!_" Misaki busted through the front doors quite gratingly. He waddled over to his brother, tired and out of breath. "_I'm here! What did I miss?_"

"_Oi, Misaki,_" Takahiro hushed his younger sibling, his eyes going bitter. "_You're not supposed to be here. Now run along._"

"_But I want to help,_" the teenager said. "_I can be useful to you if you'll give me a chance!_"

"_You can't even fly. How are you planning on getting there?_"

"_I'll walk,_" Misaki answered.

Takahiro pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "_Misaki, you can't **walk **down to Earth, and then below and beyond it. Your place is here in Nihon Takai, watching over the royal metropolis while I'm gone. You can't tag along in a dangerous mission like this._"

Misaki's face winced in impairment. "_But-_"

"_No. You're staying here, and that's final._"

The flower looked down at the ground in defeat, slumming his back and shoulders. With a loud sigh, Takahiro turned back his attention to the gathering.

"_Now. Who is with me?_"

Several guardians raised their arms high in the air, including Hiroki and Shinobu. They all understood the necessity of this journey and were all willing to put their lives on the line for the sake of their kind.

"_That's a good enough team,_" Takahiro commented, satisfied with the number of volunteers. "_Those who stay behind. . . watch after Misaki._"

The younger angel looked up from the ground to glower at his older brother. He had several snickers coming from the angels sitting across the table. He then turned his head to glower in that direction.

"_Let's get ready to go,_" Takahiro said.

* * *

"_Well, this is interesting news,_" a certain malevolent leader of the demon clan observed as he watched the angel guardian's discussion about the invasion. "_Good thing that delinquent Takahiro hasn't spotted our sophisticated implantation underneath their pearl dome._"

"_So, what should we do, father?_" Haruhiko asked in an equipped stance.

"_Well, welcome our upcoming guests, of course,_" Fuyuhiko clapped his hands together. "_We can't have them snooping around our lands and killing off our soldiers, now can we?_"

"_No, sir._"

"_Good. Then go prepare the army for the angel's arrival._"

"_Yes, sir._" Haruhiko flew off to fulfill his father's commands.

The demon master sat silently, anticipating something else to happen. When it did not, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_That means you too, Akihiko._"

Akihiko, not sitting too far behind his father by the fireplace reading a book, reached up to remove his glasses from his face. "_What?_"

"_You know 'what.' Those guardians think they're going to invade our territory. So go prove them wrong._"

Akihiko put his book down and groaned, leaning back in his seat.

"_Father, I've already told you that I'm not interested in staying in line with our. . . 'family business.' I have my own things I'm more interested in doing._"

"_Do you want to be killed by those Takai scum?_"

Akihiko huffed. "_No._"

"_Then get your ass out there and fight._"

Cursing under his breath, Akihiko stood up and zipped off to join his brother. Fuyuhiko scoffed.

"_Damn Pisces._"

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians themselves were fully prepared for their trip. Takahiro led them into the sacred pool at the center of Nihon Takai.

"_What are we doing?_" Shinobu asked, rubbing his eye with one of his fists.

"_Teleporting there,_" Takahiro answered simply.

"_But you told Misaki-_"

"_I told Misaki what he needed to hear to get him to stay. There's no way in Nihon hell he's coming along on this trip. Now come on, everyone get inside so we can get going._"

Shrugging it off, Shinobu and the other angels proceeded to climb inside the spiritually active water and focus their energies on transporting them to the underworld. Little did they know they were being watched by a certain curious teenage angel.

* * *

**A/N** _Well there's chapter two of Angels and Demons. It would be longer but there's a tornado warning, and uh, the lightning is starting to make my computer light up, which I'm gonna take as a sign to get off of it. c:_

_**YaoiKnights:** Okay! ^^ Hehehe._

_**123brisakurai:** Thanks, isn't he? I love that mindset of Misaki. It's my favorite of all the different ones that exist. 3_

_**Butterfree:** Thanks a bunch! I don't know how I came up with the idea, but I hope I can explore it as I write. Thanks for being interested 3_

_**KyoKaraMaohGirl:** Ahhhh! o: xD Well here's a late update for you! I do plan on continuing this story. I've got it all planned out. ^^_

_**Alana-kittychan:** Oh he will :) he will indeed. Heheh._

_TBC!_

_-Tiny_


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki couldn't help but feel degraded by what he had witnessed. After Takahiro had ordered everyone to prepare for departure, the boy slumped off back to their home. He made himself something to eat and got dressed. (**A/N** _I can't come up with my own outfit for him. I'm just going to steal Kid Icarus'. :3 So that's what all the angels are wearing. xD As for the demons... I guess the same thing except black instead of white. They also have wings but they're red instead of white. ewe_)

After a short rest, he decided to go out and pick some more flowers for his bedroom, hopefully avoiding any hellions. He expressed no signs of shame at the fact that his bedroom was absolutely drowning in flowers. He remembered growing flowers with his mother, and going flower-gazing all around the overworld. Something about them just stuck with him.

But he didn't make it very far before he came across his brother and the group of elite angelic soldiers.

"What. . . are they doing?" The flightless angel asked himself silently. Descrying from a nearby berry shrub, he witnessed the rest of the angels teleporting through the water, and with a bright flash, they were gone.

Misaki couldn't help but gape in awe. Did he really just see that happen? Didn't Takahiro say they were going to travel by wing? What happened?

Being the curious bairn he was, he followed them, going through the so-called "water" himself.

* * *

When Takahiro and the others made it to their destination, they took cover by a nearby set of shrubs.

"Ouch!" Shinobu complained, raising a foot in the air. "This ground is as hot as hell!"

"Don't touch the ground," Takahiro snarled condescendingly. "Keep your air flow. Steady, now. We have no idea what we might be in for here. And whatever you do-" they started slowing hovering their way over to the main castle to infiltrate it- "don't. . . get. . caught-"

Before he could even finish, there were sudden blasts of spewing fire blown right in their direction, hitting the empty space between them. Startled, they all gazed up to see Akihiko and Haruhiko, elevating much higher than them with their hands burning red and in their attack stances.

Takahiro glared indignantly at Akihiko. "You. . ."

Akihiko raised a brow.

"You. . ." Takahiro repeated, drawing a sword of light out of the air with a sway of his hands, "I have sworn to kill!"

Akihiko drew his sword as Takahiro immediately charged at him. They engaged in a break-out while the other angels were attacked by surrounding demons. The silver-haired demon easily reflected all of the angel's attacks, yawning condescendingly and allowing his brother to take over after wounding Takahiro several times. Having enough for the day, the rabbit simply wanted some peace and quiet. He had done what his father asked him to do, now he was going to go do what he wanted to do. He left for the castle.

It was right about this time where a teenage angel arrived at the scene.

He hid by the nearest bush and looked around. This was nothing like Nihon Takai. . . far from it. The sky was a blood red and the ground a chalky black, and now that he thought about it. . . it felt hot. He cried out in pain as he lunged himself on top of the black bush to avoid the hot ground. Taking some more glances around, he could hear the sound of power blasts being thrown and the sound of clanking swords, which he recognized. Horrible images of a demon raid on Nihon Takai ten years ago with the same sounds came rushing through his head. That was the only memory he had of that particular day. Just those sounds, and also screaming and the view/heat of fire.

Pushing it out of his mind, he thought otherwise. In this situation, Takahiro had always instructed Misaki to hide. Forgetting for a moment about the hell's ground, he leaped down onto it, crying out in pain once more. He ran for the castle, his feet burning more and more with each step. He desperately tried to fly, leaping forward and flapping his wings, but he merely fell to the ground, burning his cheek, parts of his arms, and his stomach and legs.

Tears formed in his eyes as he quickly stood up, pushing through the pain the kept running to the stone castle where he hoped it was safe to walk.

_I should have listened to Nii-chan!_ Misaki thought, tears flying from his eyes as he ran, unseen by any angel or demon.

When he finally reached it, he stumbled through the doors which had just about finished closing from a previous entry. He swooped in at the last minute, collapsing to his knees and panting heavily. He was thankful to find that the stone was cold. In fact, this entire castle was cold. The ground and walls cold as ice, and being in the very air made shivers run down your spine. When he caught his breath, he hugged himself, shivering. What was wrong with this place? It seemed completely inhabitable. Even for a demon. But I guess if demons liked it this way. . .

He stood up when his knees began to feel like ice. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms still hugging himself in an attempt to gather up friction, he took choppy breaths as he walked through the castle. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that he was just strolling down the hall of the enemy's stronghold. He just wanted to find somewhere comfortable so he could hide, and rest. He was starting to think he would not find such a place.

A few minutes later of searching, he saw an orange light at the end of another hallway. He sprinted towards it, hoping it was what he thought it was: a fire. When he reached the door the light was emitting from, he pushed it open slowly to peek in. His thoughts were correct: it was a nice, cozy room with a large rocking chair next to a fireplace. He opened the door fully and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. There didn't appear to be any demons present. But there were bookshelves, and lots of them, absolutely filled with books. There was also a large desk covered in paper.

Blinking in awe, Misaki sat down on the rocking chair, hovering his hands towards the fire, relishing the warm heat coming from it. He wondered how a demon would have a room this comfortable. To Misaki, this was comfortable. He thought otherwise for a demon, but as he thought before; they really aren't all the same. Tiredly lost in his thoughts, he curled up snuggly on the chair and let sleep claim him.

He wasn't asleep for long before he heard someone coming down the hallway. In a panic, he sprang up, and looked around for somewhere to hide. He decided it would be easiest to just hide behind a book shelf, for now. So he headed towards one. . . but things did not go as he planned as he slipped on a book lying on the floor. He was thrown into the book shelf, which collapsed on top of him, crushing his left leg. He cried out into the night, attempting to move. The broken wood had steaked through his leg like a shrapnel. He collapsed onto his stomach completely, weeping bitterly in pain. He was so engrossed with what had just happened that he had not heard the sound of the large wooden door opening.

Misaki looked up and was surprised to find a silver-haired demon already looking right back down at him.

* * *

**A/N**_ Heh. Hey, it's short, but it's something._

_A lot happened here today so I consider that good progress!_

_I just felt like updating this story, because I myself am very fond with the concept. . . I just have very little free time. :C_

_Oh yeah, and here's a guestion (I just made that up) for you guys: Do you think you know why Takahiro hates Akihiko so much?  
_

_**KyoKaraMaohGirl:** Heh heh, Banzai x3 thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it dear. 3_

_**Alana-kittychan:** Thanks, so do I. XD_

_**na-ka-ma284:** Thank you, I hope you continue to find it interesting!_

_**ili777:** I'm glad to see you on my other stories too :3 thanks for bearing with me!_

_**NezumiLovesShion:** Nice to see you too XD here's your update you wanted! 3_

_**ThatYaoiDoe:** Thanks! Nice username, lolz. XD_

_**Guest:** Here's moar C:_

_**Lovestruck Devil:** Here's more for you! 3 Somewhat. . ._

_**WtfSmut:** Thanks! I like the concept too. I hope this chapter gives people an idea of where the story is going. . ._

_**dantesparda:** I'm glad you love it! _

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I'm back._

_Did you miss me?_

_Yeahh probably not._

_I missed all of you though! So here's an Angels and Demons update!_

_I need to update Captured Heart, too... whurrrr._

_I will. cx_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Akihiko's eyes gazed down at the other in shock. This had been the last thing he would have expected to see when he returned to his quarters. He noticed several bookshelves had been tipped over, resulting in dozens and dozens of books scattered all around. On any other day, he would have been enraged- furiously thrown into a fit and slaughtered the center of his troubles- but his eyes couldn't leave the injured delicacy in front of him.

Misaki's green eyes were big, filled with horror and fear. He gazed up at the demon awhile longer before trying to squirm out of the enormous bookshelf's hold. It proved to heavy for him when he could barely move an inch from underneath it. He flapped his wings desperately in an attempt to gain more power to escape, but it was all in vain. He was stuck, at the mercy of this demon standing over him- or so he thought.

Not a moment later, the weight he felt on top of him was lifted, leaving behind the sharp wood that had been drilled into his leg. Akihiko had pushed the bookshelf off of him to get a better look at him. Misaki's first instinct was to back up into the corner or the room, trying to get far away from the man. He was whimpering from the pain he felt in his leg and the fear he felt in his heart, curling up in the corner like a lost puppy, shooting the demon the most heartbreaking look he had ever seen.

They shared eye contact for awhile, while Akihiko was lost in his thoughts. Why was there an angel- a very small and helpless angel- scampering around his book room? Had he come with the others and gotten lost? He was obviously in no condition- physically or mentally- to put up a fight against the other, seeing as though he was cowering in the corner, the blood slowly pooling underneath him, staining his pure white robe. It should have been a demon's place to dispose of him immediately, and what was stopping him from doing so, he hadn't the slightest clue.

The author's thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps coming down the corridor. His eyes snapped open when he realized if he didn't take action, this angel would definitely be killed. Shot down defenseless. Why he cared, he wasn't sure. Nevertheless, without hesitation, the rabbit walked quickly over to the trembling angel in the corner before kneeling down, causing the flower to flinch and let out a small whimper.

"_Don't move, and don't make a sound._" Akihiko stated firmly, not giving the other time to respond before getting up and walking over to the door at which he was greeted by his angry older brother. through the crack.

"_What are you doing, Akihiko?_" the older demon asked as he tried to pry the door open more, but was stopped by Akihiko. "_You heard what father said. We need to get out there and fight. So quit dicking around and get out there."_

"_I did what father asked_," Akihiko replied almost instantly. "_I even took down the leader. I'm done for today. Leave me alone_," he tried to shut the door but his brother's foot stopped him.

"_We took down the guild that came down to the field, but father wants us to make sure there aren't any stray angels scampering around our domain, so we need to look._"

"_Already done,_" the author lied.

Haruhiko raised a brow. "_Are you sure there isn't another group of those angel scum lurking around here?"_

"_I'm sure._" _Not a group of them, anyway,_ he thought.

Haruhiko got bored of arguing with his cantankerous brother and took his leave. With a small gesture of relief, the rabbit shut the cracked door and looked back at Misaki in the corner, who was still shaking and trying to back up further. He sighed heavily and walked back over to him, kneeling down again.

"_P-Please. . ._" Misaki cried silently. Tears squeaked from his eyes as they were shut tight, a deep blush on his face. "_Please don't hurt me._"

"_I think the bookshelves took care of that already, sunshine._" Akihiko smirked, enjoying the wave of superiority the washed over him in that moment. "_But don't worry._" He took his large, cold hand and placed it on the other's cheek in a comforting, yet intimidating manner, before continuing, "_I won't as long as you don't give me a reason to._"

Misaki looked back at the man, tears still rolling down his face. "_S-So... you'll... you'll let me go?_"

Akihiko laughed dryly. "_No. . . not yet at least. Look at yourself. You'll get killed in this state your in right now. And from the looks of it..._" he took a moment to note Misaki's unnaturally small wings and weak heart, "_even out of this state._" He licked his lips before clucking his tongue. "_You won't be going anywhere anytime soon, princess. I'll take real good care of you first..._"

* * *

_**ili777:** The reactions are drawing near! I'm really glad you're so excited about my story. I'm excited too! Here's the update... and by soon I mean several months later. x3 I'm trying to be more attentive now, because I'm finding myself more free this season._

_**na-ka-ma284:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy x3_

_**Raiza:** I'm glad you like it, I was hoping it wouldn't seem to cheesy._

_**MoonOkamiMaka:** Thank you! Please enjoy cx_

_**Lovestruck Devil:** Thanks! Hope this is satisfying for a few days!_

_**Guest:** Well here you go haha, and thank you._

_TBC,_

_Tiny_


	5. Chapter 5

"_W-What do you mean?_" the startled angel asked. "_I. . . I can't stay here. . . my brother- nngh!_" A sharp pain was suddenly ripped throughout his body, originating at his leg, and he went limp, falling over to his side. Scrunching his face in preparation for making hard contact with the ground, he was surprised when no such force came to be. He wearily blinked his eyes open and let out a breath to find that he had been caught in the other's strong arms, keeping him from hitting the hard floor. His beautiful green orbs made contact with the demon's surprisingly enticing blue ones.

"_I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't let you leave. Like I said, you're in no condition to be doing anything,_" he cooed. "_Let me take care of you._"

The angel, still feeling conflicted about the whole situation, could only blink in response. "_Why?_"

The demon thought for a moment. It was a good question, why was he intent on saving this angel's life? Angels and demons didn't exactly get along, and they weren't meant to. His father's voice wouldn't stop ringing through his head. His responsibility to immediately dispose of any 'Takai scum' he came across, regardless of the circumstances. And, he had never struggled nor cease to carry out his responsibility. But with this one particular angel. . . this poor, helpless, not to mention rather beautiful angel came into play, he just couldn't blow the whistle to action. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him any further. And then the question came to be again. Why? He didn't know. There was just something special about this one that compelled him to keep him safe and nurture him back to full health, then release him without further harm. But of course, he could never admit that. He wouldn't come out and say that he didn't know the reason for going against every moral the demons followed to thousands of years.

Akihiko simply decided to dodge the question altogether and proceeded to scoop up the crippled server of God before carrying him over to the rocking chair by the lit fireplace, setting him down gently and kneeling down to get a closer look at the wood that was still lodged in his skin.

"_I need you to be still,_" Akihiko said. "_This is going to hurt. A **lot**._"

He didn't give the angel time to react before he gripped the wood in one hand, being careful to avoid giving himself any splinters, and ripped it out in one swoop. As a result, Misaki screamed out in pain, the blood flowing once again down his leg at the removal of the wood. The demon had no choice but to muffle the other's screaming with his hand, knowing that someone might hear.

"_Shhhh_," he hushed Misaki, feeling his tears run down to his hand that was still covering his mouth. "_Stay quiet._"

The angel shook his head as if to say, _I can't_, and with a deep sigh, the demon stood up, forced to resort to drastic measures.

"_I'm sorry, little one, but this is for your own good._"

Akihiko proceeded to place his thumb on the other's forehead and murmur a Latin omen, putting the other into a deep sleep so he could continue with the medical procedure.

Once the wound was cleaned off, the demon stitched it up and laid the angel to rest in his prince-sized bed. He only hoped his father knew better than to snoop around his private quarters; though the same could not be said for this Takai boy. Akihiko couldn't help but continue to wonder why he was there in the first place, and what business he had with Nihon Hikui. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this particular white-winged creature was. . . decrepit, to say the least. It was a mystery to him. Once the angel was a little more comfortable and settled in, he would press him for answers.

It was funny, though.

There was just something about him. . .

He almost seemed related to that leader of their's, Takahiro.

In which case. . . Akihiko couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body.

For the two of them went way back, and not reputably, at that.

* * *

_A little something to slightly quench the thirst of my lovely readers!_

_Just wanted to lighten the tension the partial cliffhanger might have left in the last chapter._

_**Plock:** Aw your English is fine, thank you for reading my story! Hope it's understandable xD here's the update!_

_**ili777:** Thank you for waiting patiently! Glad I could happily surprise all of you. And should Haruhiko discover Misaki, it may turn out similar to the anime/manga._

_**na-ka-ma284**: Hope this helps satisfy your curiosity a little bit for the time being! ^w^_

_**Lovestruck Devil:** I'm honored that this is your favorite story! Thank you :D Glad you like it!_


End file.
